Dwarfism
by brokenfromthepast
Summary: adopted by IceAgeSurvivor123.  Alice has a disease called Dwarfism, and her father just got a new job in Forks.  How will this town be any different than the other towns she's lived in, she thought.  The Cullens are there, of course!
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note:**_** Alright, just so you know, I have adopted this story. It's a story from IceAgeSurvivor123, and she had done a fantastic job with her imagination with this story. I just hope that I keep up with it. Alright, here's the story now!**

"Hey kid, the baby bus is that way," a boy with sharp, spiky hair laughed, and his friends high fived and joined in with him.

"_Just ignore them Alice. They're too immature to understand."_I could hear my mom's whisper in my ear, like she was still here with me. Those were always her words of encouragement that she gave me. I always listened to her. I lifted my chin, choosing to ignore the boys, and looked around for an empty seat on the bus. Sadly, there was none. With my luck, there was only one seat left, but it was next to some tall girl with wavy blond hair to the middle of her back. Even though she was sitting down, she looked statuesque, model-like. _I already felt intimidated. It's not like there's anywhere else to sit though..._

I gnawed on my lower lip and ventured toward the blond. Most of me wondered why such a beautiful girl was sitting alone. Surely she would have guys all over her? The other half of me was wondering what kind of comment I would get this time. Kids were so unimaginative now-a-days, so I rarely got upset over a comment anymore.

You see, I suffer from a disease called _Dwarfism._I had a rare hormonal imbalance that, instead of making me really short like the norm for this disease, I looked like I was nine. At the age seventeen, it was a real blow to my ego when guys get freaked out when I ask them on a date. I didn't completely look like I was nine. I had boobs, small ones, and my hips were a bit let out but other than that, I was mistaken for a prepubescent child. Mom had suggested I get a more mature hair style, but I think it just makes me look younger. It was a short, pixy cut. We had my hair died a really black, shiny color and always styled it up in spikes.

The kids at my old school had just gotten tired of making fun of me, when my dad got a job and moved us over here. Here being Forks Washington. Apparently, the hospital here needed a surgeon besides Dr. Cullen.

"Um," I whispered pathetically, too scared to talk louder. "Can I sit here?"

"Does it look like anyone else is? Next time, don't ask. Just do it. You'll look stupid and make us late for school." She grunted at me, scooting over slightly.

I nodded my thanks and sat down on the over used bus seat. I wanted to tell her that it would have been rude just to assume that this seat was empty, but once again, she intimidated me so I just shut up. There was a tense silence on the way to school, the whole way I was contemplating whether I should introduce myself or not. In the end, I decided not.

I gulped as the bus pulled up to the school, mentally preparing myself for the looks and stares I was sure to receive. The door opened, the cold air immediately filling up the bus, and I stepped into the aisle.

"Children first everybody!" The boy from earlier shouted, earning laughs from the entire bus; even people who hadn't seen me.

I turned my head around and glared at him, already knowing that he'd be a problem for me this year.

"_You'll show them all someday sweetie. Just wait, you'll show them all."_ Mom's voice floating through my head again, and I sighed. I hope so mom, I really hope so.


	2. Chapter 1

My first class was English. The teacher wasn't able to find me for a while, and then she complained that I wouldn't be able to see in the back, which is where I requested to sit, so she moved a kid and made me sit right in front of her. The problem with the seat was I was too short. My legs dangled down, and I had to sit at the edge of my seat to reach the desk. No leaning back and sleeping for me. I could already feel some curious glances being shot my way and had also heard some girl whispering "Is this a fucking joke?". Thankfully, the teacher just assigned some reading and I got to spend the whole hour immersed in a book.

For second period, I had Home Economics. Since my disease made my bones a bit weaker than the average nine year old, my doctors and parents didn't want me to do P.E. It was a fear that I would break a bone or something. Lucky for me, I got two electives, a language and something fun. I was already fluent in Spanish and French, so this year I was taking Latin. Not having a social life gives you a lot of free time.

In my second period, I basically got the same reaction as I did in English. In this class, we had large baking tables, four stools to a table, with eight ovens stacked against the walls. The teacher was an old lady, probably seventy or something, with snow white curly hair and glasses. Her pale skin was wrinkly, but she had that grandma look that made you feel like you should always be polite around her and not say anything mean about her. She smelt like cinnamon cookies and chocolate cakes. She was the first teacher who didn't look confused when I walked up to her and told her I was new here.

"Hello dear, I'm Mrs. Merrythought. Do you see anywhere you would like to sit," she asked, her voice sounding sweet and motherly.

It was a pretty small class. Judging by the material, it could hold thirty two. Judging by the kids in here, it was occupying fifteen.

I saw the girl that I sat next to on the bus once again taking the only empty desk available. The other ones were filled with kids who were looking at me. She was the only one who kept to her own business.

"You want to sit next to Rosalie, dear? She's the top of the class, I'm sure she'll help you get caught up. Go on and sit down sweetie, I'll add you to the seating chart," Mrs. Merrythought suggested, smiling happily at me before going over to her computer.

So, Rosalie was her name. It seemed fitting. Beautiful with a sharp edge. Now that I knew her name and knew she was excellent at baking, I didn't feel so scared of her. Instead of slinking over to her, like I normally would, I walked over confidently and sat across from her.

"Hi, I'm Alice. Mrs. Merrythought said that we're partners now," I smiled friendly at her.

She met my smile with a glare, and sighed with a playful smile. "Rosalie. Seems like you're stalking me today."

I laughed with her, and Mrs. Merrythought gave us an assignment to make some cupcakes.

"This class is easy. The only reason I'm at the top is because the other kids don't know how to preheat an oven." Rosalie shrugged, reaching beneath her and pulling out some bowls and pans. "Can you go get the supplies? The fridge and cupboards are in that closet." I did as she asked, and smiled at the thought that I may have a friend.

After our class was over, Rosalie asked if I wanted to sit with her and her friends at lunch. I was a bit skeptical at the thought of meeting new people. What if they weren't as nice as Rosalie and judged me, or made fun of me because of how I looked? At my look, she rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, if they say anything, I'll take care of them," Rosalie winked at me, making me laugh a bit. It felt nice having someone like Rosalie on my side in this school. Around her, I felt... Invincible, even if my height was below her chest. "Alright, um, just meet me at the cafeteria doors at lunch and I'll find you," Rosalie instructed, before smiling at me and rushing off to her third period.

Great... No hiding in the library anymore. Well, there's still the chance that Rosalie's friends think I'm a freak and shun me from their table... I'll keep that library in mind.

The rest of my classes were pretty much the same. I didn't have Rosalie for any other classes, and people still stared and giggled. Rosalie's friendship had gotten my hopes up that Forks would be different, but sadly, I think it was worse. Here, the teachers were even taking part in the "fun".

Like Rose had instructed, I waited outside of the cafeteria for her.

"What's wrong little girl? Lost your mommy?" The boy from the bus asked me in a baby voice. His friends, once again, laughed and high fived him.

"Leave her alone, Newton." A voice hissed, and a part in the crowd cleared for a tall, lanky boy with dirty blond hair down past his ears. His voice sounded like music, with a hint of a southern twang.

Newton turned around to his full height and got real close to the mysterious boy. "What are you going to do about it, Whitlock?"

"Why don't you ask my fist that," Whitlock grasped Newton's shirt collar and pulled him real close, drawing his fist back.

Rosalie suddenly appeared between the two boys, pushing them apart. "Really, of all the immature things you two could do was fight? Michael, you and your friends get out of here, or I'll let him hit you. Now."

Trying not to look scared by the threat, Michael snorted. "Whatever. See you around, baby killer." Rosalie visibly bristled at the words, but let him walk away. Baby killer? What was he talking about? I'm sure Michael was just spreading lies. Maybe he's the reason why Rosalie didn't talk to a lot of people.

"Um, thanks." I whispered, scratching the back of my neck.

Jasper looked down at where I was, making me blush at my height, and smiled at me. "My pleasure, ma'am. My mom always taught me to defend a ladies honor."

His accent had me almost dying of the blush on my face and from the way he was talking, I half expected him to bow.

Rosalie held a knowing look in her eye and beamed at the two of us. "Come on Jasper, stop hogging Alice to yourself." Jasper's face turned a slight pink and he looked down at the ground. "She has to meet everyone else." She smiled once more before walking away.

"After you, ma'am," Jasper smiled down at me, and I quickly scurried away, afraid of fainting from how polite he was, and well, hot, he was. He was definitely different from any of the other guys that I had met at my old school.

We quickly got our food, and then they led me towards the table. Rosalie immediately sat by a boy, actually a big man by the size to him, and I was actually quite frightened of him. Rosalie sent me a reassuring look before I looked at the other two people at the table. There was a girl with brunette hair that was up in a messy ponytail, but it seemed to suit her. She had chocolate brown eyes, and she seemed the most loving. Next to her was a boy that seemed to be the most serious boy that Alice had ever met. She met his scrutinizing gaze, and she didn't know what he thought of her. He'd be the one that would be the most difficult to decide what he thought of her.

"Hey shortie," the huge boy laughed, and Rosalie hit him over the head. "Baaby!"

"Emmett, be nice," she growled in return. Then she turned towards me. "Sorry, just ignore him. He's just a big softie."

"I am not _just_ a big softie, and you know it," he winked, and the others shook their head at him, while Rosalie slapped him again.

"Emmett, keep your perverted thoughts to yourself," the other boy commanded. "We don't need to know what you and Rosalie do, especially alone."

"Come on, Eddie, we all know that you and Bells do that too," he winked. Another slap from Rosalie and the other girl's blush was harsh. It was a bright red. I don't think I've seen anyone blush so badly. Eddie, as Emmett had introduced, just glared.

"Emmett, stop calling me Eddie. It's Edward, and no, Bella and I have not done anything like that," Edward growled. "So stay out of it."

"Well, how do you know what we do," Emmett questioned, thinking he'd probably win.

"We can hear you both throughout the house," Edward stated blankly. It caused Rosalie to blush and hide into Emmett's chest.

"Now that we have that all over with, I'll start the introductions," Jasper informed everyone. They all turned towards him. "Emmett, Edward and Bella, this is Alice, and Alice, this is everybody else."

"Why are you so short and child-looking," Emmett questioned bluntly. Rosalie hit him in the back of the head. I also noticed that Jasper glared at him for some reason. Maybe it was because of the way that he was raised, as he had said before. "Baby! What did I do this time?"

"You asked a rude question," Rosalie scoffed, as if she was almost insulted that he would question her, but you could see a softness in her eyes when she looked over at Emmett with a bit of sorrow. All I could see in Emmett's eyes when he gazed at Rosalie is pure love and joy. It made me jealous a bit at how these two had a relationship, and I couldn't even get one because of what I have.

"It's alright, Rosalie," I smiled sadly. "I'm used to it. Emmett, what I have is dwarfism. I don't know how I got it, but I did, and I've accepted it. Others really can't, and I'm used to that too."

"You shouldn't though," Jasper whispered, looking over at me intently. I just shrugged before I started eating. It seemed to be a little more quiet after that. Emmett made some little jokes to the others, but mostly, I was left alone.

Soon, the bell rang, signaling for us to go to class. I started to get up, and I made my way towards the garbage to dump my trash. Then I looked at my schedule, trying to figure out where I was to go.

"May I escort you, ma'am," Jasper's southern drawl floated over towards me. I turned to see him smiling at me, and I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Jasper, you can call me Alice," I informed him, and he nodded with a smile.

"May I see your schedule, Alice," he inquired. I nodded and handed it over. He checked it over quick before sending me a larger smile. "It appears that I have class with you, Alice. And I'll have class with you during eighth as well." I couldn't help but smile at the prospect of being in class with Jasper. It was like a wish come true, but I knew that I shouldn't get my hopes up about me being with Jasper. I knew that it would most likely just be a friendship and no more. No one would ever want to date me.

"Well, we should get heading to class," I suggested. Jasper nodded, and he held his arm out for me to loop through, and I rightfully did. It felt great. I wish I was a bit taller though as you could see a difference by the way that they were looped together.

Soon, he started leading me towards my class, and I couldn't help but feel that maybe Forks was the town for me, finally.

**_Author's Note:_ Alright, I just want to say that I did change this up a little bit; I hadn't meant to, but it just didn't seem right to end right there, so I just kept going, and it ended up being one or two pages longer than IceAgeSurvivor123 had. I hope you aren't mad! Anyways, I want to say once again, thank you for letting me adopt your story! Alright, see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_** Alright, I know that I'm doing this before every chapter, and I usually don't, but it's alright. I just wanted to advertise, since I had been a beta person for this author. I had beta-ed (I don't know what exactly to call it, but it works for me!) this story for him/her, and now she/he and finally put it up! So the story is called ****The Start of Something Wonderful**** and it is by ****Elphias6****. So find it and read it, and make sure that you review it! Thanks!**

It was at the end of the school day, and I had to say that I really didn't want to leave. I found that being with the Cullen's was the best, but I knew that I would have to go back to the new house some time or another. I thought that the Cullen's would want some space from me as well. I thought that it wouldn't be fair if I didn't give them some room.

Apparently, they didn't have the same thought. "Hey Alice," Jasper called as he ran over to where I was. I had been waiting for the bus that was about to pull up, and it would seem that only Rosalie went by bus, as she was waiting also. "Would you like to come with us to our house? I mean, you don't have to, but it'd be nice if you did."

"Um, sure," I smiled. "But only if it's alright with your family. I wouldn't want to be rude and just barge in or anything."

"Alice, stop worrying," Rosalie stated. "You'd be fine. Now let's go." She took my wrist then, and she started dragging me towards where the others were.

"I'd have to call my dad first though," I informed her, and she immediately drew out her cell phone. I called my father's cell, as I knew that he'd get the message either way. I had gotten the answering machine, which meant that he was in surgery. It happened quite a lot, so I just saved the message that I was going to a friend's house before hanging up and giving Rosalie's cell back. She looked satisfied before she pushed me over to the door, and I hopped in. Next to me, already in, was Jasper. I couldn't stop the blush from rising, but I was able to push the majority of it down. I was proud for that fact, as I hadn't of had to do it for quite a while.

"We ready now," Emmett asked from the front seat as soon as Rosalie sat in her seat. Edward was in the front with Bella on his lap. It wasn't the most safest thing to do, but it appeared that there were no more seats for her to seat in.

"Yeah, let's get out of here," Rosalie answered, and Emmett started out of the parking lot. All I could think was that he was a wild driver. I was surprised when Bella hadn't been flung around yet, but I noticed that Edward had a tight grip on her, and she was bracing herself by putting her arms around his neck. They must have been used to it by now, probably having already done this before.

While I wasn't paying attention, Emmett had hit the brakes, making everyone jerk forward. Jasper and Rosalie both had a strap that could stop them within a few inches; I didn't. The top half of my body fly forward, and I noticed that my head was going to hit the arm rest, and just before I did, a hand stopped me from going all the way forward. When the hand helped me back up, I noticed that it had been Jasper. I smiled at him with reassurance in my eyes, but he had a frown on his face. Jasper made sure that I wasn't going to fly forward again before withdrew his arm reluctantly.

"Emmett, you have to be more careful," Rosalie growled, slapping him in the back of his head. Emmett cried and rubbed the spot, but I could tell that it was a joke. Rosalie must have too because he received another slap.

"Baby! You never complained about my driving before, especially when—"

"Don't you dare continue with that sentence, mister," Bella scolded, and I could tell that it is a touchy subject that he almost breached. I didn't want to know.

"Opps, sorry Bella, it won't happen again," Emmett stated as he started to drive once again, but this time he didn't drive as wildly as before but still wild none the less. The rest of the drive was silent, and I looked out of the window from where I was in the middle. I caught Jasper looking at me from the corner of his eye at times, and he would also catch me. It seemed like it was a game of cat and mouse almost.

"We're here," Rosalie stated, knocking me out of my thoughts. When I turned to look, she was already sliding out of her seat and out of the car. I unbuckled before I started making my way over to where she had left the car door open. I looked to see how far down the jeep was to the ground, as I had some difficulty getting up, and I knew that I'd have some difficulty getting down. My parents had always been cautious of these types of cars with me, and that's why I never have had this problem before.

"Here, let me help you," I heard, and I turned to see Jasper standing right in front of me. I must have zoned out for quite some time.

"Sorry," I whispered before making my first attempt down. In the end, he did help me down. It had worked much better.

"Come on, you two," Emmett yelled. "We haven't got all day! Get your asses in here!" Then we waited for it. "OW! Baby! What was that for?"

"That was for swearing," we heard her reply.

"Thank you, Rosalie, and Emmett, no more swearing or you are grounded for a month," an unknown voice acknowledged both of them.

"Who's that," I questioned quietly.

"It's my mom," Jasper smiled at me as if he was able to find gold just by that answer. I could see that he was glowing with pride with just being able to say that sentence. "Come on; you've got to meet her. She's the best." He started walking faster into the house, pulling me along, while I just tried to keep up and not trip.

"There you are Jasper; I was starting to worry about you," a woman sighed when she saw Jasper enter, and then she looked behind him at me. "Oh, who's your little friend, Jasper?" I had always gotten that reaction from the mothers of all of the children that had introduced me. I always got a different reaction when they found out my age.

"Mom, this is Alice and Alice, this is my mother, Esme," Jasper introduced. "Alice just moved here, and she is in the same grade as Edward and Bella."

Esme's eyes widened a little bit before she replied, "Really? Now, that is nice to know that all of you are gaining friends. I mean, you never try and socialize with anyone else in this town but yourselves."

"That's because all of the other kids are jerks, mom," Rosalie replied as she came down the stairs, probably from her room.

"I'm sure that is not true," Esme replied. "What about Angela Weber? The one that is friends with Bella?"

"She doesn't count and neither does her boyfriend."

"Who doesn't count, babe," Emmett questioned as he entered the room with a bag of chips. I supposed that he had just came from the kitchen.

"Emmett McCarthy Cullen," Esme yelled when she also noticed. "You put those away right now!"

"But mom! I'm hungry!" That seemed to always be the excuse with boys.

"No buts! Now put those back."

"Yes mom," he sighed defeatedly before exiting the room once again.

"Now, where were we," Esme sighed. "Why yes! I was just about to ask about your parents."

"My dad is a surgeon," I replied.

"Oh! He must work with my husband then. You see, the hospital here thought that they'd require more help so my husband wouldn't have to work so much, but he didn't mind either way really. The positive side of this for me is that I get to spend more time with him and my family together." I nodded, acknowledging what she was saying. "Now, what about your mother then? Does she work as well?"

"No," I replied.

"Well, is she a stay-at-home mom then?" I shook my head, and there were a few tears that wanted to escape, but I was lucky to hold them back. Soon, I was in someone's arms, and I immediately knew that it was Jasper somehow. It was also easy to tell since I knew what his shirt color looked like as well.

I was lucky that only a few tears slipped, but I felt comforted in Jasper's arms. I wrapped my arms around his waist and I just stayed there, not wanting to let go just yet.

But it seemed that my wish wasn't going to happen. Soon, I heard some talking outside, and I turned to see two men step in, one being my father.


	4. Chapter 3

"Alice," my dad gasped when he saw me. He noticed that I had some tears in my eyes and he immediately ran to my side. "Alice, what was it? Was it school? Or was it the kids? What happened this time?"

"Dad, it's okay, we just got to talking about mom," I assured him, and he sighed, in relief or sadness, I wasn't sure.

"Oh," he said, looking down at the floor this time. I backed away from Jasper's embrace, even if I really wanted to stay in it, and I wrapped my arm around my dad's shoulder. He did the same for me. He gave me a reassuring smile quickly before getting up once again to address Carlisle and to apologize.

"Alice, I am so sorry," Esme gasped as she finally figured it out. "I had no clue!"

"It's alright; it's just a touchy subject for my dad and I," I replied.

"But that's no excuse! Carlisle had said something about it, and it had totally slipped my mind. I shouldn't have let that happen."

"It's okay, Esme. Everyone forgets, especially me," I giggled. "And my dad."

"Hey," I heard my dad yell. "I take that as an insult!" It caused me to laugh again, and I knew that my dad was happy that he was one of the only ones to draw that out of me so freely.

"Mom, are we going to eat soon," Emmett whined from upstairs, probably because he had walked past when I had been in Jasper's embrace. I hadn't noticed.

"Yes honey," Esme yelled back before standing up. "Would you like to help me in the kitchen, Alice?"

"I'd love to," I smiled before standing up as well. Jasper trailed behind the both of us. I didn't know why. But Esme seemed to have a smirk on her face because of it, so she must have known.

"Jasper, why don't you start on the appetizer," Esme instructed. "Alice, you can help Jasper." I nodded and I walked with Jasper to the table, as he had sat down there. I took a seat next to him. It was fun cooking with the both of them, and it honestly didn't take long before we were finished. "Now, I want you to make the cake."

"Yes mom," Jasper replied. "What would you like, chocolate or white cake?"

"Chocolate, definitely," I answered with a smile. We started putting the ingredients together and we would bump into each other sometimes, causing us to start laughing quietly. Once it was in the oven, Esme just let us sit and talk for awhile.

"So Alice, where did you live before Forks," he questioned.

"I had lived in a suburb of Chicago. My dad had worked at one of the hospitals in Chicago, and there were so many surgeons already there, that was when the job offer to come here reached us, he decided to come here instead."

"So, what was your other school like," he inquired as he rested his head on his arm as it laid on the table, but his eyes were giving me his whole attention. He looked so relaxed too, and I knew that it was because he was home.

I smiled at him before answering. "Well, it was an okay school. My dad had wanted for me to be in a private school, and he was able to pay for it because of his job. I had to wear this god awful uniform; I mean really! Do they not know any style? It was plaid! That was over like thirty or forty years ago! Why make us suffer?

"Anyways, I was there from freshmen year up to when I moved to Forks. And I must say that this is better."

"What about your friends," Jasper inquired.

"I—uh—didn't have any friends," I answered while looking away with a blush.

"What?"

"Yeah. I was the school's victim. I guess everyone has one, and I just happened to be it for every school I went to because of what I have. Some of the teachers even made fun of me. It's part of the reason that my dad decided to take this job so eagerly."

"So you've never had a friend?"

"Well, I can't say never because when I was in high school, I was able to gain two friends. Their names were Taylor and Michael. We were the best of friends before I had to move. They didn't even care about my size or nothing! But it's okay. I had my bestest friend in the world."

"Who was that," Jasper questioned.

"My mom," I whispered, tears springing to my eyes once again. Jasper opened his arms after he straightened up, and I immediately dove into his arms, wanting to feel the happiness and comfort that I had felt from being in his embrace once again. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I gripped his shirt, trying to block the tears. They both felt completely whole, as if this was what they had been missing their whole entire life.

"Mom, when are we going to—whoa!" Then we turned our heads to look to see Emmett entering the kitchen, staring at us with wide eyes. When I noticed that we were still embracing, I pulled away before looking down with a blush on my face. From the corner of my eye, I could see Jasper glaring at Emmett from where he still sat as if to silently obliterate him.

Ever hear about saved by the bell? Well, there was the oven going off then, and I jumped off of my chair and started walking over to it.

"Esme, where is your oven mitts," I questioned.

Before she could answer, there was an "I got it" and I turned to see Jasper jogging over slightly to get the oven mitts and put them on. "Alice, are they ready?"

"Yeah, they're ready," I answered after I looked at it. Cooking was a fun thing for me to do, and I've also done it ever since mom passed away, and this just seemed like a way to be able to get to spend some more time with Jasper. I couldn't help but be exhilarated by that thought as I felt like I always wanted to be around him, even if I only met him today. It was just a feeling I had, and my feelings were never wrong, and that's only when I actually think about them though, but I'm definitely thinking of this.

Once the cake was out of the oven, we had to wait. I noticed that Emmett wasn't in the room anymore, to which I was glad.

"Is there anything else that you need, Esme," I questioned, ready to serve for anything that she might need.

"Not at the present moment," Esme muttered as she scanned over everything just to make sure that there was nothing that she would have us do that she wouldn't do herself. "Nope, that's it."

"Okay then, mom," Jasper stated as he started walking away, waving me to follow him. I did. "Just call us if you need anything."

"Alright sweetie," Esme stated as she busied herself once again. Jasper started walking around the house, showing me everything. Then we stopped in his room.

"Would you like to come in," Jasper asked considerately, especially since I was of a different gender. I nodded with a smile before stepping in. For being a guy, his room was relatively clean, not at all what I would expect. I would have lazy times where I wouldn't even clean mine just because I wanted to relax. That didn't happen much, but there were times where it did. My dad didn't really like it though.

I walked over and sat on his bed, and I watched as he came to sit by me. "So tell me," I stated as a silence started to drift over us. "How come you have such a big family?"

"Well, Esme and Carlisle were actually pretty reckless when they were teenagers, believe it or not. It just happened one night where they—um—you know, and that's when Rosalie and I were—uh—conceived."

"So they actually had a wild streak huh?" Jasper nodded.

"Yeah, mom had gone to school a little bit more before she found out that it wasn't just me that was in there, but there was also Rosalie. After that, she knew that she wouldn't be able to support the both of us with her being in school and all, so she dropped out and she started a job when she was three months pregnant. My father's family weren't at all in agreeance with what happened, so he was kicked out, and my other grandparents took him in. He continued through high school, and he made a goal to be higher than his parents expected of him, especially since my mom got pregnant, so he decided to become a doctor, and now he is one today.

"That's so sad," I whispered.

"It's okay now," Jasper said with a smile. "I mean, we are all together, and no one can tear that apart from anyone of us." I nodded in agreement. "Anyways, after mom had us and we were a year old, Edward's parents, who were my mother's sister, had gotten into a car accident, and he had been in the backseat." I gasped in shock. "He turned out to be the only one who didn't get hurt. Apparently, Elizabeth, his mother, had saved him by jumping into the backseat to cover him. He was perfectly fine, while his mother died right at the scene and his father died on his way to the hospital from internal bleeding. Mom couldn't bare with being parted with her favorite nephew, and so he was taken in to be a part of our family.

"Next was Emmett and well, Bella, sort of. You see, when we were in seventh grade, we were living in Phoenix at the time, and that's where we met Emmett. He was staying with his mom for the year, while his sister, Bella, was taking his place in Forks. Emmett had grown to be a huge part of this family as well, and then that's when the accident happened.

You see, Emmett was at our house when it happened, but there had been a gang fight in the neighborhood that they had lived in, because they couldn't afford much else. Anyways, it actually turned out to be a shooting, and Emmett's mom was shot. She almost died instantly." I gasped as a wave of sadness blew through me.

'These people had a very tough life, compared to mine,' I thought.

"So Emmett got sent back to live with his dad, and we were all depressed to see him leave, especially Rosalie, and soon dad had gotten a new job, and so we had to move, which depressed her even more. But when we got there, it was a totally different story, as we had moved to Forks, where Emmett lived. And they have been dating ever since." I couldn't help but smile at the thought that they had found happiness that way.

"So where does Bella come in then," I questioned.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you," he stated. "Bella is Emmett's sister." My eyes widened a bit at learning this. I had no idea actually. "Yeah, they are, and she's now Edward's girlfriend." I nodded as I thought that through. I was interested. "When we first came here though, Edward hated Bella. He'd be mean to her, which would cause Emmett to start fighting with him, which would cause Rosalie to start being angry at him, and then she'd also be angry at her for the one to cause it in the first place. Anyways, it didn't take long once Edward started to actually give Bella a chance to have that hate change into love."

"Aw, that's so romantic," I smiled.

"You like that kind of thing?"

"A little bit," I smiled. "I'm actually open to all romantics, as long as it's a good one. Otherwise, I wouldn't care." He nodded as though he was storing that information for later.

"Jasper, Alice, you've got to finish your cake!"

"Come on, let's go frost the cake." I smiled and walked with him down to the kitchen once again.


End file.
